Yamayuri Sleepover
by Slyfox00
Summary: To celebrate Sachiko and Rei's graduation, a slumber party is in order. What will happen as inhibitions start to fade away? Sachiko/Yumi, Sei/Youko, Rei/Yoshino, Shimako/Noriko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru_

**A/N:** I've has this story bouncing around inside my head for the longest time. I really wanted it to turn out... "light," humorous, and all and all just plain fluffy. Characters are mostly as they should be, It is my hope nothing appears forced or out of place. Thank you and enjoy ^_^

SachikoxYumi, Sei/Youko, Rei/Yoshino, Shimako/Noriko.

* * *

_**Yamayuri Sleepover  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Yoshino sits in a familiar living room; her eyes gleam as they wander the slender body standing before her. Her gaze is so glued to the soft curves that she hardly notices the knocking on the door beside her.

"Yoshino, would you please get that? Asks Rei. "It's probably the Rosa Chinensis family. Sachiko informed me they would be arriving together, minus Youko." Rei adds a bit of sultry inflection to her words. Yoshino winches as she realizes her ogling didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes!" She agrees while jumping to her feet, a blush strewn across her cheeks. Yoshino spins around to the door and twists the knob pulling it open. With a sunset at their backs, the waiting trio smiles, they recognize Yoshino with a simultaneous bow.

"Gokigenyou." Sachiko, Yumi and Touko greet in unison. Before Yoshino has chance to return the traditional courtesy, A boyish arm flings around her head as a weight falls atop her shoulders.

"Hello!" Yells the American faced, blond, leaning over Yoshino flashing a peace sign.

"Sei is here!" Stammers Yumi in surprise and confusion. Her face contorts in horror.

"Would I ever miss a chance to tease my favorite high school plaything?" Teases Sei while holding back a wild grin. Sachiko turns to Yumi with an explanation.

"Naturally neither Rei nor I would refuse our Onee-sama if they wished to attend our graduation celebration. Eriko is overseas and couldn't be here. But my Onee-sama will be joining us tonight." Sachiko says with a small sense of dread.

"Where one finds Youko, one finds Sei." Adds Touko while rolling her eyes. From behind the doorway, a hand reaches out and grabs a hold of Sei's ear.

"Sei, It's rude to leave guests standing outside." Youko says while pulling Sei by the ear off Yoshino. It's become rather suggested as of late, that Sei and Youko are, _involved_.

"Youko you're hurting me!" Sei cries in protest. Meanwhile, Yoshino steps to the side, allowing the three red rose sisters to march inside.

"Rei is in the kitchen making snacks for later." Says Yoshino while Touko closes the door behind them.

"Actually, I'm all done." Interjects Rei amidst walking from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have to make snacks for your own party." Sachiko replies with annoyance fresh off her tongue.

"It wasn't a problem at all, and I enjoy cooking." Rei replies with a smile. The room quickly becomes as noiseless as a tomb. The nature of tonight's gathering gnawing at everyone's mind. Yumi, at last, steps forward towards Rei.

"It was very nice for you to invite us all over. It means a lot for us all to be together, so… I thank you."

"You're welcome Yumi. Please, everyone make yourself at home, and lets have fun tonight. My father is out of town on business, and my mother has elected to stay next door at Yoshino's… which is probably for the best." Rei says the last bit with a hint of foreboding inside knowledge. Touko and Sachiko look puzzlingly back at Rei for an explanation.

"I… allocated the party's entertainment… to Sei, at her request!" Rei winches then

glances to Youko. Youko in turn glares at a grinning Sei. The blonde tom girl walks to the kitchen and out of sight, all the while a massive smile stretching the length of her face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Asks Sachiko.

"I only let her out of my sight for a second, I have no idea how she smuggled it in the car, really, it's beyond me..." Youko confesses.

"Well I think it's going to make for a very fun night!" Yoshino says, laughing all the while.

Touko and Sachiko stare and wait in anticipation, Yumi more so in fear. A growing sound nears the doorway. Sei backs into view, dragging an ice chest meant to be carried by two.

"I'm not dragging this around anymore. My arms are killing me, hey Youko… how about a massage?" Sei asks jokingly. She leans over letting her arms hang loose to catch her breath.

"No, absolutely not." Sachiko says while giving her patented death stare. Sei looks up after recovering from her strenuous active. She smiles back at Sachiko in defiance.

"Our host, has already given in to my demands." Says Sei with her hands on her hips in triumph.

Meanwhile, Yumi walks to the ice chest and flips open the lid, Touko follows at Yumi's side. Both of their eyes widen at the cooler's contents.

"I have never seen so much different alcohol at once… I don't even think I know what half of this is…" Yumi ponders.

"Wow…" Touko says seeming stunned. Rei pouts back at Sachiko.

"Relax, we can have a little fun once and a while you know." Another knock at the door interrupts Rei attempt to convince Sachiko.

"I'll get it." Sachiko says with a huff, obviously annoyed at the prospect of Sei's deceit. She opens the door to the growing darkness outside. Illuminated only by the fading sunlight stands Shimako with Noriko in hand. "Oh wonderful, you're just in time to help me vote down Sei's evil scheme." Growls Sachiko.

Noriko edges closer to her Onee-sama seeking safety from the anger evident in Sachiko's eyes. Yumi, satisfied with having seen Sei's ice chest surprise, closes the lid and turns back toward Sachiko. Closing the distance between them, Yumi reaches out and makes contact with Sachiko's side.

Sachiko recognizes the gentle touch right away and turns; her facial expression softens in an instant. Yumi looks up slightly to make eye contact with Sachiko. Her Onee-Sama's anger fades completely away.

"Sei brought along red wine… we could have a toast in honor of…" Yumi trails off sheepishly. Tears start to build in Yumi's eyes; she gazes down at the floor to hide them. Sachiko smiles down at Yumi.

"Yumi..." She whispers before turning back toward the kitchen. "I was rude before… thank you for the gesture Sei, I know you meant well by it." Sachiko steps closer to Yumi, one soft hand reaches out behind her neck. She pulls Yumi gently against her front. "My apologies, please come right in." Sachiko renders while unblocking the doorway.

Shimako leads Noriko past the still entwined red rose sisters. The high strung mood in the air fades as smiles start to grown among friends faces.

Sachiko releases Yumi from her embrace, Her cheeks are awash in crimson from her Onee-sama's loving affection, she desperately attempts to hide her blush.

Sei grins madly at her newly arrived white rose sisters.

"Welcome, please make yourselves comfortable, Sei was just about to tell us her plans for tonight's entertainment." Says Rei.

"Right! Where was I? Oh right, so we will begin the evening by getting our underage sisters as drunk as possible. And then, we will play some party games!" Sei reveals with great pride.

Sachiko, Shimako and Noriko glare at Youko in response.

"Don't worry everyone, one of the conditions to Sei being in charge of tonight activities, is that I have final say to her plans, I can veto anything Sei comes up, she has agreed to this. So really you have nothing to worry about." Responds a cheeky Youko.

Sachiko and Shimako continue to look worried. Noriko buries her face into Shimako's arm.

"Onee-sama this doesn't look good." She says with dread.

"I know, but we have to stay strong." Replies Shimako.

Touko quickly comes to the side of Yumi. Leaning close, with a cupped hand to conceal her words; she whispers to Yumi.

"Don't worry Onee-sama. I won't let Sei get you"

"Whaaa?" Yumi reels as she finally returns her thoughts to the world around her, and away from the fond memories of being pulled tight against Sachiko. Touko seemingly growls in frustration.

"You're doomed if you don't focus Onee-sama!" Replies Touko.

"I just told you all. I can overrule Sei if she tries an activity not suited for tonight." Pouts Youko. Sei's eyes glisten like a wolf as she inches closer to Youko.

"Yes my dear… they understand that." Says Sei while brushing her fingertips along Youko's shoulder. "But I think they also realize…" Starts Sei while edging her lips close to Youko's ear. "You. wouldn't. want. to. spoil. my. fun." She whispers. Youko's cheeks blush red as Sei triumphantly laughs.

Yoshino sighs loudly at Sei's display of cunning.

"Rei..!" Cries Yoshino turning to her Onee-sama. How could you give so much power to Sei knowing this would happen! We won't survive the night."

"I think everyone needs to lighten up. Just look at Sachiko, she seems to be fine with the idea, it is our party anyways." Heads turns away from Sei and back toward Sachiko, all wondering what could have possibility happen to change Sachiko's mood so quickly. "I'll go get some snacks now." Rei continues.

As Rei withdraws to the kitchen, focus turns devoutly and solely upon the graduating red rose. Sachiko, looks now as if in deep thought. Her head is tucked downward with a warm glow coming from her cheeks.

"Lets all have fun tonight." She says looking up, with a playful grin between her lips.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi asks cheerfully with delight. Sachiko nods back to her. Sei seeing her approval ratings at record heights, speaks up.

"Then it's settled!" She separates from Youko and opens up the cooler.

Shimako and Noriko take their seats on a simple looking sofa near a western style table. Sachiko makes her way forward as Sei reveals assorted cups. Sei sets the various instruments of disorder upon the table before returning to her cooler of delights.

Touko glances at Yumi with warning, to late however as she is already in step behind Sachiko. With a sigh, Touck follows. Shimako nods as the three kneel down to one side of the table.

"What games did you have in mind Sei?" Asks a very curious Yumi. Sei smirks as she sets two bottles of wine before them.

"Well first I thought we would start with strip poker, then-"

"No." Sachiko declares definitively. Sei's brow ruffles, but she returns to the cooler before responding.

"Fine. Your loss Sachiko." Sei places two new bottles on the table, both very large and both filled different brands of whiskey. "But I'll have my way in the end."

Rei returns to the living room with a large platter of assorted treats and snacks. Friends settle into their seats and cheerfully start to sample Rei delights. Sei sets a shot glass before each girl.

"Lets start tonight off with a toast." Suggests Sei as she pours a strong smelling whiskey from a freshly opened bottle. "To Sachiko and Rei! May their fond memories of high school keep them company during their struggles to come." Soft smiles and caring eyes glace between each of the graduation roses.

Sei and Youko tilt there drink in unison, the rest follow suit. The tomboyish blond slams her glass back to the table. Everyone save Youko, Sachiko and Rei cough madly and winch as the liquid burns down their throats.

Noriko turns to Shimako in horror who also can't seem to handle the powerful drink. Yumi tears up under the strain; she claws at Sachiko trying to garner relief.

"Goes down smooth!" Declares Sei with a chuckle. Touko tries hard not to cough, to no avail. Yoshino glares to her side at Rei. Rei is mostly unfazed and much more composed than she, Yoshino growls in anger and frustration for losing her little mock contest.

As the coughs die down, Sachiko rubs a freighted little Yumi's back. Wine glasses are quickly filled, cans of domestic and imported beer are passed about.

Expressions turn to dread as Sei pushes more and more drinks forward for everyone to try. Onee-samas focus on batting away Sei's most insidious attempts. Slowly and most certainly though, does everyone find there way to sampling the lavish spread before them.

Before long, Shimako is at her wits end arguing with Norkio as to what is safe to drink. Sachiko, oppositely, is forced to coax Yumi into trying various beverages. Yumi shakes her head in protest as the drinks seem to become more sour and powerful with each slide of Sei's hand.

A smile and nod from Sachiko is all it takes for Yumi to keep taking the leap of faith by downing drink after drink. Conversations spring up, a calmness settles in. Contagious laugher runs rampant.

A the peak of intake, Yoshino challenges the now obviously intoxicated Rei to a Sake drinking match. Touko, who has remained mostly silent, clings to her Onee-sama. Yumi is taken in by Touko "affection", which is betrayed only by the light pink across the young red rose's cheeks.

"Okay everyone, how about we play a game?" proposes Sei. Smiles light the room and head nod an answer in agreement. Sachiko remains defiantly calm and composed. She stares down Sei as she thinks up a game to play.

"I've got it…" Laughs Sei. Her hand reaches about the table clearing a open space. She pulls a empty wine bottle to center and sets it on it's side. "Spin the bottle. Rules are simple, you spin it, and where ever it lands-"

"Absolutely not Sei." Mouths Sachiko.

"It's not up to you." Retorts Sei by pulling down her eyelid childishly.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko continues. Sei turns to Youko who appears a bit dazed. Youko looks headlong into Sei's puppydog begging eyes.

"Overruled." Youko slurs.

"Oh comon!" Sei pleads. Giggles erupt around the table. Most everyone seems happy at the decision. Notability, Yoshino in contract appears devastated at having missed out on an opportunity. She steals a glace at Rei thinking of what could have been.

"Then what will we play?" Asks Shimako, Noriko absent mindedly leans against her side. Noriko's gentle smile portrays exemplifies the warmth and beauty she rests against.

"Okay fine, lets compromise. How about Spin the bottle truth or dare?" Looks turn to Sei, questioningly. "Simply spin the bottle, whomever the neck points at, you get to ask truth or dare. If you pick truth, on your honor, you have to answer the spinner's question, no matter what it is. And if you pick dare, you have to do it."

Looks of worry, fear, and anticipation spread.

"I'll play." Sachiko agrees with a glowing smile.

"Me too!" Yumi quickly follows. She glances nervously between Sachiko and around the room. The alcohol running through her veins both excites and scares her. The same can be said for everyone sitting around the table. Foremost to everyone, the happiness and love radiating from there friends and sisters, sets to subdue any fear the game might have held.

"I'll go first!" Sei springs forth. She grabs the empty wine bottle in the center of the table and gives it a good spin. The bottle whirls around counterclockwise. Every set of eyes in the room follows the slowing circles as the neck of the bottle begins to settle.

* * *

**A/N:** You've come this far! Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

And now the thrilling conclusion ^_^ I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Yamayuri Sleepover  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sachiko feels a slight pulling at her side. She looks down at Yumi, her stare begs for divine protection. Sachiko can see, from the portrait of Yumi, the loving and caring girl, that she devotes her heart to. To Touko's chagrin and jealously, Sachiko wraps an arm around the terrified Yumi. More so than the ever slowing bottle passing her, does Sachiko's arm relax and relieve Yumi.

Sei watches the bottle come to a rest. She sighs in disappointment. Seemingly too easy or too anticlimactic the neck points straight at Youko.

"What a missed once and a life time chance…Oh well guess I'll just I'm just going to have to-"

"I'm waiting _Mrs. Fox_." Youko Interrupts.

"We might as well skip this one…" Adds Rei.

"Truth or dare my darling?"

"Dare, gimmie your worst!" Says an overly confident and slightly drunk Youko.

"I dare you to reveal to our friends, the nature of our relationship." Youko's face turns grim at the thought.

"You don't have to answer that Onee-sama." Sachiko replies right away.

"Youko, ignore Sei, that question is too personal." Rei adds.

Yoshino and Noriko give Sei a menacing glare as everyone else gives Youko a compassionate once over. Youko takes a quick breath before looking up with vigor.

"Sei and I are lovers, was it not obvious enough to you all? We decided not to hide the fact around our friends…" Sei waits anxiously with fear of being lynched. The seconds tick away slowly before words again fill the air.

"Onee-sama, all of us accept you, and your relationship." Sachiko says with true heart.

"Don't worry about it Youko, we will always support our friends. Right everyone? Asks Rei. "Yes" and "Of course" ring out around the room.

"I appreciate it everyone, but for now can we continue with the game?" Youko's face is filled with mixed emotions, but overall she looks relieved. She reaches out and gives the bottle a strong turn.

Bodies again tense as the neck of the glass races around the room. As it slows, a nervousness fills the room. When it has almost stopped, sighs of relief start come from those it has passed. First Yumi and Touko, and Noriko just barley. The bottle points to Shimako.

The white rose appears fearless as she waits. Noriko grabs her arm with bulging eyes full of dread.

"Truth or dare Shimako?" Asks Youko.

"I'll pick truth."

"Chicken." Sei mumbles.

"Very well. Are you in love with anyone Shimako?" Shimako takes very little time to ponder.

"Y-yes." She attempts a stern look, but the growing red on her face speaks against it.

"Who!" Blurts Sei.

"Pssh! She already answered her question Sei. You'll never get to know." Interrupts Touko, chuckling madly, and a bit off balance. Her face shows clearly her level of intoxication. Seeing her dear sister in trouble, Yumi gently takes Touko's arm to stabilize her.

"Onee-sama…" Touko says quietly looking up, her moist eyes are sparking up at Yumi. Yumi squeaks as Touko lowers her head and rubs it against her arm.

"Humph!" Yoshino huffs as she crosses her arms. "Everyone but me." She whispers quietly.

"What was that Yoshino?" Rei asks while nudging her souer.

"Nothing!" She replies crimson faced.

Shimako reaches forward and give the bottle a spin. The bottle loops around and around; Touko continues to nuzzle against Yumi, who is panicked and frozen in place. Sei spots the jealously coming off Sachiko, and laughs inwardly.

Yoshino's mouth parts in awe as the bottle stops. Its necks is pointing squarely at Rei who sits idly beside her. Yoshino's eyes dart back and froth from Shimako and Rei hungrily.

"Truth or dare Rei?" Asks the always calm and sweet looking Shimako.

"I will choose dare."

"Dare!" Gasps Yoshino in anticipation.

"Yes dare." She answers back with a wink.

"Very well then. I dare you… to kiss Yoshino." Shimako says, with an evil and uncharacteristic Sei like grin crawling across her face. Yoshino and Noriko's eyes bulge in conjunction with their jaws dropping.

"Yeeeeaaah, All right, Shimako!" Yells Sei.

All eyes focus as Rei ambushes the stunned Yoshino. She smiles while pulling Yoshino in by the shoulders. When Yoshino is just a hair away from Her, Rei places a delicate and gentle kiss on Yoshino's cheek.

The smaller yellow rose plays the part of a statue, her mind lags behind the events taking place. Meanwhile Rei returns to her spot on the floor. Sei seems in great spirits after the less than shocking kiss.

Yoshino, feeling a bit overwhelmed, begins to quiver. Her face bursts with a pink hue. Rei nods to terribly embarrassed girl. Yoshino uses both her hands in an attempt to hide it. Assured that Yoshino is indeed emotionally stable, Rei reaches out and continues with the game.

The spinning of the bottle illustrates the winds of change overtaking the nights activities. Faces start to wildly grin, as the prospect of letting loose is so greatly appealing to everyone. The bottle ends it turning directed at Noriko.

Noriko is caught in the headlights. She glances around nervously, her breathing picks up. Most everyone laughs playfully at her wariness. Elsewhere, to Yumi's surprise, Touko head lands clumsily into her lap.

"One down…" Laughs Sei. During the night, Sei slowly has spun a web of sorts around Youko. Youko, doesn't seem to mind, or rather is most content with Sei sitting behind her with both arms wrapped around her front.

While Noriko faces Rei's devilish stare, Yumi ponders what to do with her now unconscious petite soeur. Shimako give Norkio a pat on the back for courage, this eases her fear just slightly.

"Truth or dare?" Asks Rei.

"Truth." Noriko answers with a hint of defeat.

"That's too bad, I'll just have to show what happens when you take the easy way out."

"What!" Spouts Noriko with morbid anticipation heavy on her heart.

"Answer truthfully now, do you find Shimako… sexy?" Excluding the still horribly embarrassed Yoshino, the unconscious Touko, and the enchanted Youko; Rei's question doesn't fail to shock. Even Sei is visible surprised.

"Rei!" Sachiko reacts more so instinctively then willingly.

"Relax Sachiko, or maybe I'll tell you what I had in mind if the bottle had pointed at Yumi." Sachiko, is taken by Rei's threat; her slightly ajar mouth illustrates wondering thoughts. Yumi haplessly switches from looking at Sachiko with worry, and Rei with dread.

"I…" Says the stunned Noriko. The air is silent as those listen wait for more.

"Be honest…" Without looking at Noriko says Shimako in a serious voice. Noriko turns in panic to face Shimako, who, denies her eye contact. After quickly battling the thoughts in her head, Noriko parts her lips for a quite and shameful answer.

"Y-yes." She says while lowing her head. Noriko slumps her shoulders, no one dares speak a word lest they miss Shimako's response.

"I see." Replays Shimako in a most questioning tone. Two knowing smile root themselves on Rei and Sachiko. Yumi and Noriko are joining by the now peaking Yoshino in waiting for a complete answer.

Shimako leaves her words at that. Noriko's heart beats a terrible beat as her thoughts reach their own conclusion. Her lips tremble in conjunction with her eyes release of tears.

"Onee-sama…" She says again waiting for a response. "Onee-sama… Please Onee-sama! I'm sorry! Onee-sama!" She cries. Shiamko turns and faces her panicking soeur.

"Noriko." Shimako says trying to calm her down.

"Please, I- Please Onee-sama! don't hate me! Please don't hate me!" Weeps Norkio reeling in pain, she buries her face in her arms.

"Noriko!" Shimako replies again, this time shaking her forcibly with both arms. Noriko takes notice and frantically looks up, her chest still heaving. Shimako reaches her arms behind Noriko. Noriko's heart skips a beat as Shimako whispers softly in her ear.

Following that, Shimako holds her against her front. She uses one hand to rubs Noriko's back, and the other to softly run through her hair. Noriko's sobs slowly fade away in the close embrace.

Sei and Sachiko's gaze take absence from the white rose sisters to observe Rei, who is getting to her feet.

"Yumi." Says Rei once she is standing.

"Aw?" Responds the surprised Yumi turning quickly away from Shimako and Noriko.

"Shall I grab a spare futon for Touko?" Jokes Rei gesturing Yumi's lap where Touko slumbers.

"Oh… Yes. Thank you." Yumi voices.

Rei turns, and starts a walk to a nearby closet. Sei takes note of Yoshino; who's spellbound eyes are glued to Rei's walking form. As Rei begins to pull out the bedding, Yoshino's three small fingers feel the spot on her cheek where Rei kissed.

"Hey Kiddo, If you stare any harder, you will burn a hole in her." Whispers Sei.

"Grah! Shut. Up. Sei!" Yells Yoshino. Sei chuckles slightly before returning to her previous task. Petting the large blushing kitten sprawled across her lap. Sei caresses the entranced Youko; who in response, purrs soft sounds from her personal utopia.

Rei returns and readies a sleeping space behind Yumi for Touko. Noriko and Shiamko sit hand in hand waiting as Yumi struggles to drag her soeur to bed. Yumi, after tucking in Touko, stands in an effort to rejoin the group, however she is unused to walking with alcohol in her veins. Yumi trips forward, reaching wildly for Sachiko beside her.

With a effortless catch, Sachiko guides Yumi safely to the ground. Unable or unwilling to express her thanks with words, Yumi can only stare at Sachiko. Sachiko, knowing all too well, nods with a smile.

Rei, again takes her seat next to Yoshino; who still flustered, quickly turns away.

"Thank you for waiting Noriko." Rei acknowledges. Wordlessly Noriko reaches out to spin the bottle, her other hand is still clasped tight to Shimako's. Sachiko sits composed, but only on the outside. Sei, noticing Sachiko's discomfort, makes eye contact. She gives a playful wink, causing Sachiko to huff.

The neck of the bottle comes to a stop. A sharp squeal emanates from Yumi, who it seems, fate has chosen. Yumi looks first to Yoshino remembering what choosing dare can bring. Then to back to Noriko, who both holds her eventual fate, and also just recently illustrated the dangers in picking truth.

"Truth or dare."

"I choose…" Says Yumi pondering on what each path may hold. To everyone else, Sachiko appears unchanging; to Rei and Sei however, both notice her brow ruffle, and her back straighten just slightly. "Truth." Decides Yumi.

"Okay then…" Noriko takes a moment to think up a question. Yumi squirms under her skin waiting for her question. "Are you currently in love with anyone Yumi?" Sachiko's eyes widen as she waits for Yumi to answer.

Yumi opens her mouth, but no words come forth as hindering thoughts overtaker her. Sei rolls her eyes before interjecting.

"Noriko! Don't go so easy on her." However Sei's words go largely ignored as a response from Yumi is waited for.

"Yeees." Yumi replies while sighing in relief. Sei boils over.

"See! That didn't do anything. That's it! I'm changing the game to regular spin the bottle." Frustrated moans respond to her outburst.

"Didn't we already to say no to that?" Asks Rei.

"I believe you put me in charge of the games. And the only person that can overrule me is… dreaming."

"Then I'll wake my Onee-sama up, or we will simply not play." Sachiko joins.

"Whats the matter Sachiko? Scared?"

"What?"

"You're afraid to play Sachiko, I've never known you to back down from a challenge." Says Sei continuing to press all the right buttons. Sachiko uses her scary death glare to no effect on Sei. "Is it that you don't want to kiss Yu-

"How dare you Sei!" She thunders. "Yumi, spin the bottle!" Growls Sachiko ferociously.

"Onee-sama?" Asks Yumi fearfully.

"Comon everyone! Sei won't be satisfied until she gets her nightly entertainment!" Yells Sachiko. Every sister's gaze locks onto Sachiko's tensed fists.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi whispers. Sachiko stares again into Sei's eyes. Then lets out a long breath to heal her enraged nerves.

"It's fine… Lets just play the game." She says relaxing her shoulders and returning to softer state. Yumi looks over worryingly.

"But-"

"Don't worry Yumi, this will be… fun." Sachiko says with a natural smile.

"Okay Yumi, spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss." Sei adds.

"O-okay…" Yumi replies nervously. She reaches a shaky hand to the bottle and gives a it dreaded twisted. "I can't look." Yumi says tucking her head to her chest, and wrapping her arms over face.

When the bottle comes to a halt, Yumi peaks out between her hands.

"Rei…" Yumi says completely stunned taking note of where the bottle points. Rei first looks to Sachiko who has halted all breathing. Rei then questioningly looks to Shimako and Norkio, who nod in response. Yumi sits, mouth agape unable top speak at the thought of kissing Rei. Yoshino however doesn't look worried, she instead appears confident as Rei starts to move.

Yumi watches dumbstruck as Rei moves toward the table. With a deliberate repositioning of the bottleneck, Rei points Yumi's target at Sachiko.

"But…" Yumi mumbles.

"Hey that cheating!" Sei jumps in. In unison Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko glare at her. But before any of them have a chance to forcibly silence Sei; The carefree blond's eyes dart downward.

"Youko!" Gasps a stunned Sei.

"I'm feeling neglected." Sputters Youko as she nuzzles against Sei's stomach. Finally caught off guard, a vulnerable and flustered Sei blushes in embarrassment. Sei sheepishly falls backwards as Youko forces herself atop her.

Rather that the spectacle of Sei caught beneath the prey turned hunter Youko, The remaining roses turn their focus to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko stares deeply into Yumi nervous gaze, they sit only a few feet apart. However it's clear to all in attendance their thoughts couldn't be closer. Slowly, but surly they nervously inch until two pairs of knees collide. Now suffocating close, both girls raise themselves of their heels and just inches from each other face.

Yumi's eyes sparkle as a myriad of thoughts run across her brow. Sachiko's pale skin glows, her heart beats faster than it ever has before.

Yumi's face begins to darken as the fear starts to gnaw at her. Sachiko heaves heavy breathes; being so utterly exposed and vulnerable elucidates the longings in her heart. All observers remain quite as a mouse.

Yumi's lips shake as fear grows on her face.

"Onee-sama I…"

"Yumi?"

"I.."

"Yumi..?"

"I-I can't" She cries while throwing her arms to floor and grovelling before Sachiko.

Silent gasps and horrified eyes crawl across the remaining roses.

"You… can't…" Breathlessly mouths Sachiko who's body silently screams the pain of a thousand pins piecing her heart. "Why.." She asks. Her hand grabs her chest, clutching the pangs emanating from there.

"It wouldn't be fair…" Yumi cries quietly.

"Why!" Yells Sachiko as she begins to breakdown.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Yells Yumi looks up revealing streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Idiot!" Yells Sachiko suddenly sobbing. She flings herself forward. Yumi's emotional walls crumble as Sachiko's hands pull her in. "Stupid stupid stupid." Sachiko cries into Yumi's neck as the floodgates open for the both of them. The two weep cheek against cheek, their hearts dealing with such shock.

Shimako and Noriko turn to each other. With their hand interlaces, they rest forehead to forehead taking comfort in the warmth they share.

Yoshino turns in surprise taking her eyes off Sachiko and Yumi as five warm finger push down on her thigh.

"Yoshino…" Rei whispers softly. Yoshino doesn't resist as Rei's arm stretches around her pulling them firmly joined.

Youko lays chest to chest over a sheepish Sei.

"You did great tonight." Youko whispers sultry into Sei's ear. "I wish I could reward you, but this isn't the time or the place." Sei's only comeback, the growing crimson on her cheeks.

Close by, the heat on Touko's face, and her rapid breathing makes clear the delightful dreams shes having.

As the shutters die down, and the sobs cease. Sachiko's shaking hands crawl upward Yumi's body. Overfilled with happiness, Yumi smiles. The wonderful passion enveloping her heart causes Yumi to wince a silly wince, and laugh momentary out of joy.

Sachiko joins Yumi in laughter; together they grin, and tear from bliss.

Yumi stops breathing as Sachiko's hands hold firm to each side of her cheeks. Breathlessly between heartbeats their two's lip meet for the first time. All feeling now, are lost as the two jolt to the nerves firing through their bodies. Tranquil and at peace, both of their hearts rest.

No words need to be said. The two embrace the feeling they find so right. Any notion to the contrary, failing to even resister; with minds made up, and heart finally tied; they break the kiss, returning once again, at home; to the view before them, and portals to each others soul.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for reading. Don't be scared to review, I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


End file.
